One Piece Academy
by chibi-twan
Summary: I suck at Summaries so i'm just saying that this is a one piece high-school fiction and i don't own One piece and it is like that Manga/TV show.
1. Straw-Hat Returns!

Monday morning 1 day of school:

Luffy wakes up realizes he has school gets ready eats meat for breakfast before he leaves.  
In School: Luffy walks the halls lost…again he's in his first year of high-school.  
Luffy wanders looking for the main office.  
Luffy last saw all his friends the end of 7 grade cause in 8 grade Luffy was sent to a different middle school called ST. Law's boarding school He was sent their because Grandline middle school didn't have enough advanced lessons for him he was too smart but that was only a small reason the real reason was some REALLY strong students at that school wanted him there and threatened to hurt his friends if he didn't go, not that he didn't think his friends could beat them it was just that they had dirty ways of fighting without mercy, he always would taunt Luffy but Luffy promised to go only for a year then he would be leaving but in order to do that he would need good grades so he promised not to fight until he finished his year of school there but that didn't mean he couldn't work out right? And none of his friends knew that was the reason he left they found out he left the day he was leaving, they were sad and beyond pissed.  
Back at the present time . . . Luffy found main office talked. Got schedule found out he missed homeroom and first period, ran to his second period class, walked screaming "YO! SORRY I'M LATE!" He yelled earning quite a few stares. And yells~  
"LUFFY?!"  
"STRAWHAT?!"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"LUFFY-SAMA~"  
Luffy was surprised to hear his name being called Luffy turned towards the class to see Sanji, Franky, Zoro, and Hancock staring at him wide-eyed.  
"Hey." –was all Luffy said putting a hand up.  
"SHUT-UP! Class has already started…"-teacher yelled and the class shut up. "Now then let me introduce our new transfer student Monkey D. Luffy…."-teacher added.  
'Transfer?'- all of the current Strawhat gang members in the room wondered.  
"Luffy you may take a seat in the back next to Roronoa Zoro."- Teacher.  
"Kay~~"-Luffy says as he walks to his new seat and sits down as class continues but after a few seconds he looks away from the board to see Franky, Sanji, Zoro staring at him bewildered.  
"What?"-Luffy  
"What the hell do you mean 'WHAT'?! YOU SHITTY BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WHERE GONE FOR A WHOLE FREAKIN' YEAR?! YET HERE YOU ARE POPPING UP OUT OF NOWHERE?!"-Sanji Hissed.  
"School…" Pause "You know we should be taking notes…" Luffy added not wanted them to know the real reason he left turning back to the board before Sanji or anyone else could say something.  
The rest of class went undisturbed…..  
{Bell Rings} "Alright then class is over your all excused, but Luffy could you come here for a moment?"- Teacher. (not sure who the teacher should be so leave me alone! #_#)  
"Huh? Sure…"-Luffy said putting his stuff away walking up to the desk not noticing Franky's, Sanji's, Zoro's confused/Angry/ or Worried? Stares as they left the room for lunch only to wait at the end of the hall for him to walk out.  
~~~IN CLASSROOM P.O.V Luffy and TEACHER Mr. Beckman~~  
"Luffy…Welcome Back."-Mr. Beckman smirked.  
"Shisisisisisi~~ It's good to be back."-Luffy.  
"Luffy Why weren't you here last year?"-Mr. Beckman asked seriously.  
"Oh um…. Nothing important really just glad to be here this year!"-Luffy announced in his Cheshire smile. "AHH! I'm missing lunch?! Gotta go bye Becky!"-Luffy added.  
"Ahh…"-Mr. Beckman stated to say but the rest was left hanging for Luffy had already run out of the room.  
~~At The End Of The Hall Sanji, Zoro, Franky P.O.V~~  
"Dammit! What the hell's taking him so long?!"-Franky.  
"He's pro…"-Sanji the rest was cut off as Luffy came Flying out of the room running straight for them.  
"What the?! Luffy!"-Zoro.  
"CRASH!"  
"Ugh.."-Luffy.  
"Ow."-Zoro.  
"Shit!"-Sanji hissed.  
"SUUUUUUPER! FLYING BRO!"-Franky.  
"AHH! MY MEAT!"-Luffy screamed getting up and running to the lunch room.  
Sanji, Zoro, Franky all look at each other before shrugging their shoulders and standing up.  
"Something's never change"-Sanji smirked.  
"Got that right Love-Cook."-mumbled taking off after Luffy.  
"What was that marmino?!"-Sanji yelled chasing after him.  
"OI! Wait up!"-Franky yelled running after his three companions.  
~~In the Lunchroom~~  
The students are all enjoying a nice 'QUIET' Lunch that is until the lunchroom doors are flung open leaving a raven-haired young man standing there with brown eye's almost everyone thought nothing of him thinking 'oh it's just the new kid..' then the silence was disturbed.  
"MEAT!"-Luffy the raven-haired male yelled running into the lunch line.  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at the boy standing in line banging his plate on the counter screaming " . !" Everyone sweat drops.  
"BANG!"  
Once again everyone turns their heads to stare at the new arrivals bursting in through the doors with a blank expression….that is until they realized just who it is standing there Ladies-man Sanji, Cyborg Franky, Demon Roronoa Zoro.


	2. First Day Escape

**_Monkey D. Luffy: 16 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_ Roronoa Zoro: 17 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Nami: 16 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Usopp: 16 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Sanji: 17 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Tony Tony Chopper: 14 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Nico Robin: 17 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Franky: 17 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Brook: 17 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_Nefertari Vivi: 16 years old (First year of high-school)_**  
**_• Yeah I know that they aren't actual that old in the manga but they had to be in High-school ages and choppers there cause he's smart and skipped 6 grade, I don't know if I should make Zoro and Robin together or Robin and Franky though… oh and I refuse to do any Hancock x Luffy junk but yeah she will be crushing on him._**  
~~Franky, Sanji, Zoro P.O.V~~  
"W-Where the hell did he go?!"-Sanji yelled standing up straight.  
"Damn! He's fast!"-Franky exclaimed shocked he lost sight of his friend so quickly.  
"Tck- if foods involved nothing can stop him…."-Sanji mumbled wishing he was outside right now he could really use a good smoke.  
"Oi you!"- Zoro yelled pointing to the nearest student but deeply regretted it when he realized that it was his 'friend' not that he'll ever admit it to anyone Nami.  
/ Bonk! /  
~~Everyone P.O.V~~  
"OW! Damn witch what was that for?!"- Zoro yelled at Nami from his position on the ground clutching his head.  
"Greet people with more respect! BAKA! Or~ would you rather I add more to your dept."- Nami replied with an Evil Cheshire grin.  
"Witch."- Zoro whispered not wanting to raise his already high dept to the girl.  
"SHITTY MARMINO DON'T YOU DARE CALL Nami-swan~ A WITCH!"- Sanji hissed out running to kick Zoro in the face.  
"I can't help it if she is one! Damn Ero-cook!"- Zoro yelled blocking the kick with one of his three swords. (How it is he's permitted to have weapons in school I don't know…. Any ideas are helpful though!)

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU-"-Sanji started to scream before he was cut off.  
"Shut-UP!"-Nami yelled bonking both men hard on their heads.  
"Hai~ Nami-Swan~"-Sanji gushed jumping up and twirling around her.  
"Idiot…"-Zoro mumbled.  
"Franky!"-Nami yelled turning to face the trembling man.  
"Y-yes?"-Franky asked more than a little scared.  
"Care to explain why it is you guys decided it funny to run in here disturbing everyone's lunch?!"- Nami yelled throwing her arms into the air not noticing Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Vivi coming up behind her eager to know as well.  
"Ah well we came here following Strawhat."-Franky answered finally regaining his composure.  
"Strawhat….Straw….WAIT…..LUFFY?!"-Usopp, Chopper, Brook yelled in sync.  
"You were looking for Luffy-kun?"-Robin asked calmly though a little surprised.  
"Yeah apparently that new transfer student we are getting is him."-Sanji said looking a little pissed off.  
"We came in here cause he just ran in here before us did you see him?"-Zoro asked arms crossed eyes closed.  
"N….."-Nami was going to say 'no' but she was interrupted by a strange disgusting noise, and she wasn't the only one to hear it because soon everyone turned to look where it was coming from only to see Luffy sitting at a table piled high with various of foods, the noise coming from him scuffing down all the food faster than a lightning strike everyone couldn't help but wonder if he was chewing.  
The Strawhat gang all stood there silently watching for a few minutes until finally someone spoke.  
"You?!"-Nami yelled pointing an accusing finger at the meat loving fool we all love Luffy just before she stomped up to him grabbing him and hauling the flailing boy out of the lunch room up to the roof.  
Not a single one of the Strawhat gang hesitated before rushing after them.

~~ Up On The Roof Everyone P.O.V ~~  
Bang! The roof door flung open as a boy could be seen flying across the roof landing in front of the fence surrounding the entire roof with a height of 6 feet.  
"Ow! Nami why'd you throw me!"-Luffy cried out.  
Everyone now surrounding him in a circle screamed "Shut-Up and answer all our questions!"  
"But you didn't ask any…. And class has started now we should go."-Luffy stated confused as he stood up.  
"No! So what if class started we are staying here to talk and there's nowhere to escape!"-Nami yelled as everyone moved in closer to ensure that he can't escape.  
"Hmm….I'm going to leave…. We can talk later…."-Luffy said not wanting to deal with a barricade of questions now.  
"No Not later now Luffy."-Sanji said glaring.  
"Erm…."-Luffy.  
Everyone looked at Luffy and saw that he looked Worried and Nervous? And that he was looking for a way to escape!  
"Luffy-kun…..Nami-san told you that you can't escape so why are you still looking?"-Robin asked wondering if he was trying to stall.  
"But I already found a way to escape Robin."-Luffy told the dark-haired girl crouching down.  
"What? Where?"- Nami asked confused.  
"I'll show you…...shisisisisisi!"-Luffy announced doing a back-flip into the air over the roof's fence.  
"L-Luffy?!"-Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Vivi screamed terrified for their friend running up to the edge of the roof to look for him along with Robin, Franky, Zoro wow merely gasped and some muttered Baka under their breath before running to the fence only to see Luffy Land gracefully and unharmed on his two feet before he took off running towards the street.  
W-What the hell?!"-Everyone screamed.  
"That has got to be like a 20 something drop?!"-Usopp exclaimed.  
"Ah Correction Long-nose-kun The fence is 6 feet while the school is 54 feet so it was actually a 60' ft drop, I'm surprised he hadn't splattered across the lawn….."-Robin trailed off seemingly in thought. While everyone else's jaws dropped to the ground in shock and disbelief some 'not saying who you got to guess' thought 'IS HE FREAKIN' HUMAN?!  
"AH! Where's he going?"-Chopper wondered watching Luffy Race down the street but no one seemed to have heard him for everyone was still quietly thinking over what just happened.


	3. Family Reunion part 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE THOUGH I WISH I DID! *^***_

~~Third person P.O.V~~  
'I Ran….god I can't believe that I just ran from my Namakma!' Luffy thought to him-self as he neared Makino's Party bar he slowed to a stop he looked up smiling

at the entrance to his home he's lived in all his child-hood with his brother Ace, Mom figure Makino, Father figure Shanks.

"I wonder if anyone's home now?"-Luffy asked him-self thinking back to yesterday morning.

~~FLASHBACK~~

A raven-haired boy was seen walking off the platform of the New World train station originally people thought nothing more than 'oh another teen traveling

through.' Boy was they wrong. That boy was someone who hadn't been seen in a year's times no one knowing why he left none other than Monkey D. Luffy an

Energetic, fun, loving, happy child whose nonstop smiling dug his way into people's hearts.

"Shisisisisisi….I'm home!"-Luffy exclaimed picking up his bags and rushing to Makino's Party bar to see his family he had missed greatly.

At Makino's Party Bar Luffy saw the sign said closed but glad he still remembered where Makino hides the key he rushed inside searching the entire Bar then

rushing up to the second floor were everyone lived only to find it….empty just like downstairs in the bar, although a little disappointed Luffy didn't hesitate to

run in the kitchen a gobble down as much food as possible. (Considering its Luffy let's say ¾ of the food.) Before he slugged upstairs to his old room slightly

surprised to find it exactly how he left it, then fell asleep waking to an empty house in the morning before running to school.

~~FLASHBACK END~~

Sighing Luffy pushed open the door and walked in sitting right at the counter as he waited for Makino to come around to get his order.

!CRASH!

Luffy looked up only to see Makino staring at him with a look consisting of Anger and surprised, and love "Makin-Mhff!" Luffy started to say but was abruptly

cut off as he was pulled into a back breaking hug.

"L-L-Luffy!"-Makino coked out as tears of happiness edged their way down her face.

"AH! Makino why are you crying?!"-Luffy asked her as soon as she let go worried he had done something wrong.

"How are you? Where have you been? Are you hungry? When did you get here?"

"Uh...I-I'm fine yeah i'm a little hungry and I came by here yesterday but no one was home..."-Luffy answered quickly to stop her rambling.

"Yesterday? Oh NO! i'm so sorry Luffy Shanks and I were Out at dinner and Ace stayed at Marco's house! why didn't you call? I would have made sure to be

here to greet you!"-Makino announced starting to make a Double-patty with extra topping burger for Luffy to eat.

"Don't worry 'bout it wanted to surprise ya! and nice to hear you and Shanks are happy and Ace is still well him."-Luffy replied drooling at the stove.

"heh-heh Ace and Shanks are going to be so glad to see you again!"-Makino exclaimed handing over the burger.

"Hey Makino? Can we keep me being here a secret until dinner? I want to surprise them!"-Luffy grinned accepting the burger with much enthusiasm.

"Hmm...alright."

and soon as the bar closed early Makino and Luffy planned out the details of how Luffy should make his grand entrance during dinner-time and how not to get

beat up by Ace.


	4. Family Reunion part 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**_

~~Shanks P.O.V~~

Shanks was walking home from work pissed. He was suppose to introduce a new student today! though he still never found out his name but not only that but

the Strawhat's ditched his class too! is my class really that boring? but i'm the fun teacher! if they wanted to be bored they should have stayed in Beckman's

class!

"Oh really?"

C-Crap! I said that all out loud! "Hiya Beckman!"

"Shanks...so you think of my class as boring?"

Ah he's smirking at me! "N-No not really...I'm just mad! a bunch of my students missed my class and the new student didn't even show up!" huh? why does

Beckman look so surprised?

"I see. well then good-night don't get lost on your way home I believe your in for quite a surprise."

a surprise? ah! if Beckman is s-smiling? then it must be bad! he getting away! "Say why don't you join us for dinner?"

" ."

"Nonsense! Let's GO!" i couldn't help but laugh as i dragged Beckman all the way to the house.

~~Ace's P.O.V~~

"Oi Marco! Hurry up I don't want to miss Makino's cooking!" I stopped running again I turned to see how far away Marco was...HE'S LIKE 20 FREAKIN' FEET

BEHIDE!

"SHUT-UP! the reason we're late is because you decided to fall asleep in the middle of the GOD DAMN ROAD!"

Damn him he knows I can't help it if I fall asleep! I left my stupid pep pills for my Narcolepsy at home! "Whatever! let's hurry up before Shanks eats all the

food!" I Yelled at Marco before carrying him home thankfully I didn't have any Narcolepsy attack's but I did run into a Red-haired man carrying

someone...Wait...Red-hair?...Red...Shanks? "SHANKS?!"

~~Shanks P.O.V~~

I finally made it home boy Beckman is heavy!

"SHANKS?!"

I look up to see a dark-haired Freckle-Faced teen...dark hair?...Freckles...Freckle...huh...AH!...Wait a minute? "ACE?!"

~~Everyone P.O.V~~

"Hello Marco...I see you were dragged here as well."-Beckman greeted.

"Tsk the idiot here decided to take a nap on the road when i happen to come by, then he decides to carry me here!"-Marco exclaimed hitting Ace when he fell

down asleep.

"OW! What'd you hit me for ya jerk!"-Ace exclaimed hitting Marco's jaw.

"Do you men plan on coming in or letting dinner go cold to stand out here and fight?"-Makino yelled clutching a ladle to stop the fight.

seeing the annoyance pouring off of Makino all men present Hollered "W-We're coming!" soon everyone was inside sitting at the big round table in the living

room but soon Shanks noticed an extra plate full of A LOT of food and apparently Ace noticed as well because he asked before Shanks could.

"Oi Makino why's there another plate set?"-Ace wondered staring at the food not noticing his drool.

"Are we expecting a guest? oh and Ace your drooling~"-Shanks said trying but failing to stifle his laughter.

"Wha? Ah!"-Ace mumbled wiping his drool away.

"Heh heh don't worry Ace I made plenty of food. Oh Yes from now on we will be having some one else joining us in our meals again!"-Makino sung shining with

happiness.

"HUH?! WHO?!"-Shanks and Ace yelled confused.

"Shisisisisisi ME!"-Yelled a voice from the doorway.


	5. Family Reunion part 3

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**_

~~Luffy P.O.V~~

...SILENCE...

"Why's everyone so quiet and why are you all staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking from person to person taking in all their shocked faces.

"Y-You...what are you doing here?!" Ace exclaimed as he tackled Luffy to the ground in a head-lock.

"GAH! Ace let me go!" God is Ace trying to kill me?!

"Luffy!" Ah! Now Shanks is sufforcating me too?!

"H-Hi Shanks...Could you guys get off...I can't breath."

Finally I can breath again!

~~Third person P.O.V~~

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"-Ace yelled whacking Luffy over the head.

"I think Luffy would rather have a meal first because based on his drooling face and sparking eyes, I'd say that he was hungry." Shanks laughed.

"Fine...I guess we could talk about it over din-" Ace started off but was cut off as Luffy slipped out of his grasp and took his place at the table between Beckman and Makino.

"FOOD! MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed picking up a bone covered with meat and biting the whole thing off, leaving the bone clean in one huge bite.

"Or I guess we could do it later..." Ace sighed getting up and once again taking his seat at the table between Shanks and Marco.

~_Phew...I can't tell them where I've been. Maybe if I stall them long enough, they'll forget all about it!_~ Luffy thought smiling as he did the same to a bigger piece of meat.

"You will tell us later. If you think that you can get out of telling us than think again, you're wrong." Ace said finally taking his first bite.

_~CRAP!~_Luffy though pausing in his chewing to look at Ace.

The rest of dinner consisted of Ace and Luffy fighting over food until Ace fell asleep in his, and Marco and Beckman thinking of ways to shield their food from the

bottomless bit known as Luffy, Shanks and Makino smiling happily watching the scenes around them unfold.

_** I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS LATELY! I'LL TRY TO MAKE LONGER ONES!**_


	6. Family Reunion part 4

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**_

~~Third person P.O.V~~

Dinner that night was quite eventful with food flying in many directions to Luffy and Ace yelling at each other but finally after

Makino politely asked the boys to stop (Politely meaning no more meat if they don't quiet down.) it was peaceful and quiet

once more.

"So Lu are you planning on telling us Where you have been the past YEAR?!"-Ace yelled throwing his arms over his head.

"Yes Luffy, I would like to know where you've been as well."-Makino asked sternly.

"Wait Makino he didn't tell you?"-Shanks asked surprised.

"No. Anytime I asked him he would change the subject and not look at me."-Makino told them frowning.

Curious everyone even Beckman and Marco looked at Luffy waiting for him to fill them all in on his little trip he took a year

ago.

"Well..."-Shanks mumbled expectantly raised eyebrow at Luffy.

"AH~ You know it doesn't really matter I'm back now, and I don't feel like saying where I've been."-Luffy said pouting at

them all.

"LU...Spill now..."-Ace growled at Luffy squeezing his shoulder HARD.

"No. Ace. All I'll say is that I attended school so I'm not behind and I'm already enrolled in One Piece Academy today was

my first day!"-Luffy announced Starting off fierce than turning happy.

"W-Wait A MINUTE! YOUR THE NEW STUDENT?!"-Shanks shouted pointing accusingly at Luffy.

"Yep."-Luffy answered bluntly.

"Why did you skip my class~"-Shanks whined quieting down.

"Your class?...Oh! that's because I only went to Becky's class today and lunch then I can home!"-Luffy answered once he

realized what Shanks was talking about.

"Er...What about homeroom and first period?"-Marco asked confused.

"Oh I missed those because I was lost in school and couldn't find the main office Shisisisisisisisi~"-Luffy told chuckling.

"You were late on your first day of school?!"-Makino exclaimed flabbergasted

"Yep!"-Luffy Chirped.

"WOW."-Marco said standing up to stretch.

"Luffy why weren't you at your other classes?"-Beckman asked leaning back in the chair with a newly opened beer.

"Hmm? oh I left to escape my friends questioning me."-Luffy said standing up and putting his shoes back on.

"Lu where are you going?"-Ace asked worried his brother would leave again though he won't admit it he really did miss

Luffy.

"Your not leaving are you?"-Shanks asked in a serious tone.

"Shisisisisisi~ don't worry I'll be back I'm just going for a walk."-Luffy announced waving a hand in front of his face as if to

dismiss their worries.

"Oh."-Shanks and Ace said in union both visibly relaxing.

"Luffy! don't stay out to late!"-Makino hollered at Luffy trying to sound stern but was actually sounding happy.

"Alright see ya~"-Luffy sung as he walked out the front door.


	7. Night-time Brawl

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**_

~~Third person P.O.V~~

"I'm really glad Ace didn't try to kill me like i thought he would heh-heh but I wasn't expecting to see Becky and Marco during d

inner. Ah! I should ask Shanks to watch a sparing match between me and Ace! I wonder how much stronger I got?"-Luffy

mused aloud.

*Rustle*

'Crap! he's running away!'-a dark silhouette in the bushes thought to himself before not so silently following behind not

noticing a few other figures following behind him.

'hmm so they really are following me well let's see if they can catch me!'-Luffy thought to himself as he jumped into the air on

top of the monkey bars.

"Did he really jump onto the monkey bars?"-The dark silhouette asked himself before calling out to the boy on the monkey

bars. "Oi! LUFFY!"

hearing his name Luffy looked up to see a dark silhouette approaching him not sensing dander from him Luffy jumped down

in front of the figure coming face to face with... "USOPP?!"-Luffy exclaimed beyond shocked but also incredibly happy.

"H-Hi Luffy."-Usopp said nervous as to why Luffy was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"What are you doing here?"-Luffy asked hugging Usopp.

"A-Ah w-well you see I came to apologize for earlier this morning I-I didn't mean to corner you neither did anyone

else...umm...why are you hugging me?"-Usopp asked confused.

"Because I haven't seen you in a year! I missed you guys!"-Luffy yelled haveing already forgiven everyone for the way they

acted during lunch.

"We missed you too. Luffy why did you leave?"-Usopp asked.

"It's not important besides I'm back now!"-Luffy yelled walking back towards the monkey bars.

"But..."-Usopp starting to say until a voice interrupted him.

"OI! Monkey-Boy!"

both Luffy and Usopp stare wide-eyed at the group of people coming over finally Usopp spoke;

"I-It's the Hyena gang! with their leader Bellamy!"-Usopp stuttered shaking badly in fear for what usopp heard about this

gang was that they were strong and cheaters in fights by using dirty methods.

"BELLAMY?! What're you doing here?!"-Luffy growled stepping in front of Usopp.

Usopp realized that Luffy had just stood in front of him fearless in order to protect him.

'Ah! I don't want Luffy to get hurt! we finally got reunited and already someones trying to pick a fight...Wait a minute why

are Luffy and Bellamy addressing each other like they know each other?'-Usopp thought worried for Luffy.

"Don't address me so rudely monkey boy and you know what I'm here for."-Bellamy snarled coming closer to Luffy and

Usopp.

"...Usopp try to get on top of the monkey bars and stay there I don't want you involved in this."-Luffy whispered sternly

before he walked closer to the Hyena gang.

"B-But what about you?"-Usopp asked but then realized that Luffy planed on fighting all of them.

"GO!"-Luffy said once more but a little louder, apparently Usopp got the message for he was now running and climbing the

monkey bars.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK HIS OWN FRIEND ABANDONED HIM!"-one of the twenty thugs who came along yelled.

Usopp who had heard him cringed upon realizing that even though Luffy told him too leave he just abandoned his best friend

in a unfair twenty-one against one fight just because he was afraid.

'God I'm so pathetic...'-Usopp thought to himself but as though reading his mind Luffy yelled "Usopp don't worry I'll beat

them...SO JUST WAIT FOR ME TO WIN!" Usopp could only stare in awe as Luffy flashed him one of his most confident

grins that he has come to miss in the time he's been gone.

"OK. LET'S DO THIS!"-Luffy yelled rushing forward.

~~About 10 Minutes Later~~

Luffy and Bellamy were the only ones left standing for Luffy had already beaten down the twenty thugs who were unlucky

enough to piss Luffy off.

"W-Wow Luffy..."-Was all Usopp could say he knew Luffy was strong he just didn't know he was this strong.

"Looks like it's just you and me ready to lose Strawhat Luffy?"-Bellamy yelled smugly when in reality he was a little worried

he didn't know Luffy was this strong but he was still pumped to finally be fighting him.

"Sorry Bellamy but I WON'T be losing anytime soon."-Luffy replied him face betraying no emotions.

Bellamy rushed forward moving so fast Usopp lost track of him but no not Luffy he just stood there eyes darting back and

forth until finally after a few minutes he raised his fist and sent it down...

*BAM*CRACK*

dust from the ground filled the area but when it finally cleared all anyone could see was Bellamy crushed into the crater the

impact of Luffy's fist had created. With inches deep fist imprint upon Bellamy's face. one punch. ONE punch was all it took

for Luffy to defeat Bellamy.

"WOO-HOO! LUFFY YOU WON!"-Usopp yelled Running faster then the wind up to Luffy.

"Shisisisisi yeah guess I did huh?"-Luffy said rubbing the back of his head.

"That was AMAZING! how'd you do that?!"-Usopp shouted waving his arms frantically.

"One year. One year I've been waiting to hit that Bastard."-Luffy mumbled grinning happily.

"Luffy?"-Usopp said while he also thought 'One year? that's how long he was gone...did Bellamy have something to do

with that?'

"Ne~ Usopp it's a little late and don't we have school tomorrow?"-Luffy asked while picking his nose.

"ACK! We do! and it's...11:30?! CRAP! I gotta go! see ya tomorrow Luffy! right?"-Usopp asked hoping Luffy would go

to school tomorrow since they couldn't hang out tonight.

"Shisisisisisi sure Usopp! see you tomorrow!"-Luffy said as he and Usopp both ran home.

~~At Makino's Party Bar~~

_**STILL THIRD PERSON P.**__**O.V **_

Luffy quietly opened the door to the apartment hoping not to wake his family.

"Where have you been?"-Makino asked turning on the living room lights frowning.

Shock clearly written on his face Luffy spun around looking into the living room only to see Ace Shanks and Makino staring

at him.

"H-Hey? what're you guys still doing up?"-Luffy asked puzzled.

"Luffy where were you? you do realize that it's a school night right?"-Shanks asked frowning.

"Yeah I know sorry."-Luffy apologized looking down somewhat.

"Why are you covered in dirt?"-Ace asked confused.

"Oh I got into a fight that's why I was late."-Luffy said pointing to the clock.

"WHAT?!"-Makino exclaimed rushing towards Luffy to check him for any injures even Ace and Shanks sat upright more a

little worried.

"Shisisisisi don't worry I'm fine and I won!"-Luffy announced grinning madly.

Makino, Ace and Shanks all looked a little more at ease hearing those words and seeing Luffy smile they couldn't help but

smile as well.

"So...Who'd you fight?"-Ace asked knowing everyone was more then a little curious.

"Oh...hmm...I think they said they were called the Heena gang?"-Luffy told them not exactly sure of his answer.

"Heena?...You mean the Hyena gang? with the leader Bellamy? known for their dirty tricks?"-Ace asked trying to

understand.

"AH! Yeah them!"-Luffy said still smiling.

"Why would they want to fight you?"-Shanks asked seriously.

"Hmm...Probably because of a year ago..."-Luffy said to himself not realizing he said it out loud.

"What happened a year ago."-Makino,Ace and Shanks asked wondering if it had anything to do with Luffy leaving.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing~ Goodnight!"-Luffy yelled quickly hugging Ace, Shanks and Makino goodnight before running upstairs to

his room leaving his family surprised at his quick reaction.

"Hmm today was interesting wonder what'll happen tomorrow?"-Luffy thought smiling to himself as he fell asleep.


	8. Boredom

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**_

~~Luffy P.O.V~~

"LUFFY WAKE UP!"-A voice yelled walking up to Luffy's bed.

"Hmm go away..."-Luffy mumbled pulling the sheets over his head.

"Luffy..."-Ace growled pulling the blanket off the bed and Luffy along with it.

"OUCH! What the hell?! ACE?!"-Luffy yelled jumping up.

"Don't curse you idiot! now wake up or I'll tell Makino you wont get up for school!"-Ace yelled punching Luffy over the head before he ran down the hallway

laughing.

"Wha-? NO! Wait Ace I'm up!"-Luffy yelled running into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

~~5 Minutes later~~Third Person P.O.V~~

In the Kitchen sat Ace Shanks and Makino were eating breakfast in silence until finally Luffy came running down the stairs screaming "MEAT!"

"Luffy about time you decided to join us."-Shanks announced smirking and happy remembering that his son can home.

"Shaddup I was getting ready."-Luffy hissed pouting but really Luffy was thinking of how school would go today with his friends.

"Hahahahahahhahahahaha"-Ace laughed seeing Luffy's disheveled appearance but thinking 'welcome back little brother... you never change huh?'

"What."-Luffy growled stuffing meat down his throat.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed ."-Ace said seriously while chewing a chunk of meat as well.

"So?"-Luffy asked utterly confused.

"..."-Ace.

"..."-Shanks.

"..."-Makino.

they were all quiet letting what Luffy said sink in before they all bust out laughing.

"What?"-Luffy asked confused even more.

"N-Nothing Lu."-Ace said trying but failing to hide his snickers.

"Lie."-Luffy answered immediately.

"Shanks! you know you're late? you ARE a teacher, and Ace you should be heading to work, Luffy you should be heading to school in a few minutes no being

late!"-Makino said calmly picking up all the dishes and putting them into the sink but everyone else knew she wasn't kidding around.

"AH! your right!"-All three boys exclaimed saying goodbye to Makino before running out of the house.

* * *

~~Luffy P.O.V~~

"LUFFY!"

huh? who's calling me? it sounded like Usopp but I don't see him. "USOPP?!" if it's him he'll answer me.

"OI! STRAWHAT!"

Now it sounds like Franky.

"LUFFY!"

Nami?

"LUFFY-KUN!"

Ah Robin too.

"YOHOHOHOHO LUFFY-SAN!"

Brook! where are they? dammit! we have to many students here!

"OI LUFFY WHAT'RE YOU LOST?!"

Zoro!

"SHITTY MARMINO AS LEST SAY WHERE WE ARE!"

Shisisisisi it's Sanji!

"LUFFY~ TURN AROUND!"

Chopper! I turned around...to see chopper flying at me?!

"Ack! Chopper? Hi! Shisisisisisisi"

* * *

~~Everyone P.O.V~~

"Luffy..."-Nami said as everyone stopped talking to stare guiltily at Luffy even Zoro and Sanji and Robin.

"? What's wrong guys?"-Luffy said stop hugging chopper.

"L-Luffy we're all sorry for behaving how we did yesterday...you don't have to if you don't want to."-Nami said even though everyone wanted him to tell them.

"Oh I don't care about yesterday but Thanks! Shisisisisisisi~"-Luffy said standing up from his seat on a bench.

"So...what now? we still have a superb 5 minutes until class starts."-Franky announced posing.

"Hmm...Ah! Hey Luffy?"-Usopp asked remembering something.

"What?"-Luffy said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I always knew you were strong but last night was unbelievable! How'd you get so strong?!"-Usopp exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

"Last night? What happen last night Long-nose-Kun"-Robin asked as everyone looked straight at Luffy knowing he cannot tell a lie.

"Luffy beat up the entire Hyena gang and he beat Bellamy with only ONE punch!"-Usopp yelled in awe.

"REALLY?!"-Chopper exclaimed.

everyone else stayed quiet knowing that Usopp is a incredible liar.

"Is that true? Luffy-San."-Robin asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Pretty much."-Luffy answered picking his nose.

...SILENCE...

"Why did Bellamy try to ambush _You_?"-Nami asked confused.

"..."-Luffy remained quiet but all the Strawhats could tell from the look in his eyes that he was beyond pissed.

"U-Um...Ah! Luffy since we haven't see each other in a while let's all hang out after school today!"-Usopp yelled trying to change the current topic and the

anger in Luffy's eyes.

"YEAH!"-Luffy yelled smiling brightly causing everyone else to smile as well.

(School Bell Rings)

hearing the bell all the Strawhats left to their assigned classes feeling and smiling brightly knowing that their leader their friend is really home...

* * *

_**WOW OKAY SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY A DETECTIVE CONAN ONE! I'LL BE **_

_** UPDATING SOON I **__**HOPE! WELL OK THEN BYE!**_


End file.
